oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Serafina
'''Serafina '''is a book that can be found in the library of the Myths' Guild after completing Dragon Slayer II. The book speaks of the Tale of Serafina, in which she takes on the Theatre of Blood and survived all of the challenges within, and was granted freedom from the blood tithes as her reward. However, it is discovered during the quest A Taste of Hope and in her diary that the tale was simply a ruse to instil false hope into the citizens of Meiyerditch so that they could provide entertainment for the vampyres. Transcript A few years ago I made the long journey to Morytania. The region is mostly sealed off from the rest of the world and as such, it is a place that holds many secrets. Whilst there, I attempted to document all that I could about the region and the various races that lived in it. Of particular interest to me was the story of the vampyres and just how they'd managed to maintain control of the region for so long. Although I was at first puzzled by their rule, the truth behind it soon revealed itself to me in the form of a tale, the tale of Serafina. The tale is that of a young Morytanian girl by the name of Serafina. She lived deep within Meiyerditch with her younger brother, their parents having passed away a few years prior. Like the rest of Morytania's human population, Serafina and her brother were regularly subjected to blood tithes from the ruling vampyres. While Serafina was able to cope with the tithes, her brother was too weak to recover from them, growing weaker with every tithe. Realising that her brother would not survive many more tithes, Serafina vowed to free her brother from the tyranny of the vampyres. To take the vampyres head on would be suicide and escaping them is near impossible. Anyone looking to free themselves from the blood tithes has only one true option, Ver Sinhaza, more commonly known as the Theatre of Blood. When I heard about the Theatre, I could not help but be impressed by the ingenuity of the vampyres, for it is the Theatre that holds the secret to their rule, hope. The way it works is very simple, the vampyres will allow anyone living in Morytania to free both themselves and their families of all future blood tithes, all they must do in return is survive the challenges of the Theatre. Through this, hope is provided to all those living in Morytania, hope that they will one day be free of the vampyres. Which brings us back to Serafina. Like so many before her, Serafina turned to the Theatre, hoping that she could pass the trials contained within. However, unlike any that came before, she survived. She took on every challenge the Theatre had to offer and lived to tell the tale. At this point you may be thinking that the vampyres just killed her anyway. Instead, they did something most unexpected, they kept their word. They freed both Serafina and her brother from the blood tithes and allowed them to leave Meiyerditch. Once again, it was a show of the genius of the vampyres. By letting Serafina live, the hope of the Morytanian people only grew. And as their hope grew, their desires for rebellion dwindled. And that is the tale of Serafina, the tale of a young girl who freed herself from the reign of the vampyres, and in doing so, provided hope to all of Morytania. The only question now is, was it true? Did Serafina actually succeed in the Theatre? Did the vampyres let her win? Did she even exist at all? I suppose it's largely irrelevant now. It doesn't matter what really happened, what matters is what people believe. For as long as people believe that Serafina freed herself, they will hope that they can do the same. And for as long as that hope survives, the vampyres will continue to rule Morytania. Category:Texts & Tomes Category:Old School-exclusive content